In the competitive industrial world, most people are likely suffering from their working pressure; they are susceptible to being tired of working and nervous. Therefore, a holiday is necessary to relax their mind and body. In various recreation activities, going to the natural world or outdoor is the best way to get fresh air and better visual field, such as hiking or a barbecue picnic, etc. It has become one of most popular activities.
In a barbecue picnic, the size of the meat to be roasted usually determines the type of a barcecue apparatus; for example, when roasting a small slice of meat, a disc or grill may be used. In a large barbecue restaurant, a whole small pig, a whole chicken or duck may be roasted for commercial purpose; the large barbecue restaurant usually use a fixed type of barbecue spit or disc to be rotated with a motor. However, that kind of barbecue equipment is not good for a picnic barbecue for a small group of people or individual to carry.